


Whoa! It's a Road Trip

by AgentSprings



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Beach Day, Cute, Fake Chop, Fluff, M/M, Road Trip, S'mores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSprings/pseuds/AgentSprings
Summary: Aleks and James go on a road trip with their dogs after a flying under the radar post-heist.





	Whoa! It's a Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiden/gifts).



> Some fluff for Jackie (Hrtbnr) cause she's awesome and deserves fluff.

“Aleksandr, What the fuck is this?” James was standing outside their warehouse staring as Aleks climbed out of an RV.

“It’s an RV.”

“Well yes, I can fucking see that. But what’s it doing here?”

“Oh,” Aleks’ eyes lit up. “We’re going road tripping!”

“No.” James was glaring at the RV and trying to figure out how Aleks had purchased it.

“Aww c’mon why not?” Aleks deflated a little and pouted at him.

“Because we’re wanted men? Criminals? We would be arrested so fucking fast? And what even is the point!”

“We haven’t done anything newsworthy in weeks, Brett said we could, we wouldn’t get arrested unless we gave them a reason to, and dude really? We’ve lived in California for two years now and we haven’t seen anything but L.A and Los Santos!” Aleks listed the reasons off with his fingers before grinning smugly at him.

“You want to actually go camping?”

“Yep.”

“Fucking hell, ok who else is going?” James ran his hand down his face. He had always known he would cave to whatever Aleks had wanted but he liked putting up at least a show of resistance. Now he just hoped Aleks had a real plan and wasn’t just making everything up as he went.

“Just the two of us.” James snapped his head back up to look at Aleks and could read the excitement in his body language. 

“No one else? What about Brett?”

“Nah, Brett said he was too busy planning our next job and he needed everyone else to stay here to help but we should ‘get out of his hair and bang as much as possible so we could finally stop bugging everyone with how long it had been’.” Aleks said with air quotes.

“Oh my god.” James groaned and glared at the RV. “We haven’t been bitching that much.”

“You have you fuck,” Brett said, coming out of the warehouse and smacking his shoulder. “We’ve been stuck with you both in a very small safe house for three weeks we know exactly how long it’s been.”

“And you really don’t need us to stick around?” James checked, ignoring everything Brett said for the sake of his dignity.

“Nope, in fact, I will give you money to leave us alone for a few weeks. Just get out. Go. See the ocean, eat out, take your dogs, have some sex.”

“Really?” James gave him an incredulous look.

“Yep, I’m paying for the RV rental. Now please, leave soon.” Brett tossed Aleks a wallet. “That has both of your IDs for this trip, both clean and you won’t get arrested right away if you’re pulled over. There’s also some cash because I don’t want you coming home for a while.”

“Deal,” Aleks said, opening the wallet and flipping through it. James walked over to look at the IDs and groaned as soon as he saw his.

“Ricardo? Really?” James pulled out the ID and alternated between glaring at the ID and Brett.

“Better than mine,” Aleks said, showing him his ID which said Sasha with a rather unflattering picture. James started laughed and he reached out and took it to look closer.

“I think this really captures your inner self.” 

“Shut the fuck up Ricardo.” Aleks snatched it back but was barely holding back a smile.

“Alright alright alright. You two are fucking adorable now get the fuck out.” Brett shooed them with his hands before turning and walking back into the warehouse. Aleks turned to grin at James. 

“I’m going to park the RV at my apartment. Bring your bags and Ein in like an hour?”

“Yeah fine.” James rubbed his eyes and looked up at the sky.

“And if you’re not there I do plan to drive the RV up to your house.”

“Alright! Alright, asshole I’ll be there.” James snatched his ID out of Aleks’ hand and stormed off to his car.

“See you then you stubborn fuck!” Aleks called after him, laughing. James flipped him up as he climbed into his car, peeling out of the parking lot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later James pulled into Aleks’ driveway, next to the giant RV. Ein was losing her mind in the passenger's seat, excited about getting to ride in the car.

“Alright Einy, we’re going to see Mishka!” James said, putting the car in park and looking over at her. She got more excited at the sound of his voice and spun in a circle. He laughed at her and rubbed her head before climbing out of the car, walking over to her door to pull her out.

“Alright, let’s go on a road trip Ein.” He put her down and clipped her leash to her collar before grabbing his bags and walking up to the front door. As soon as he knocked he heard Mishka start barking on the other side. A second later the door swung open and a slightly frazzled Aleks was standing there.

“Well hi, Sasha. You look terrible,” James said, walking past him into the house.

“Haha shut the fuck up. Celia is being a pain. She doesn’t want to go to Brett’s.”

“Well, while you work on corralling her, I’m going to load up the RV. Do we have food? Do we need food?”

“I was planning to stop at a Walmart on the way,” Aleks said, turning around to go find his cat.

“Alright.” James bent down to let Ein off of her leash and pick up one of Aleks’ bags, which were sitting neatly stacked by the door.

James loaded the RV with everything Aleks had set out, and then he got bored and just started packing whatever he could find in the house. He was able to load the RV with the three pictures Aleks owned, every can in his pantry, his guitar, every puppy toy in the house, and every one of his pillows. He managed to hide all of it throughout the RV where Aleks wouldn’t be able to find it before they left. 

“Ok! Celia is in her carrier, Mishka and Ein have their leashes on. Everything else ready to go?” Aleks came out with both dog leashes in one hand and his cat carrier in the other. 

“Yeah, all packed. Are we going to the warehouse first?” 

“Yeah, have to drop off Celia. Then we’re on the road.”

“Nope, then we’re getting food.” James reminded him, pulling Aleks’ keys out of his pocket to lock the house. “You remember weapons?”

“Of course, what do you take me for? An amateur?”

“Nope just scatterbrained.”

“I have my knives asshole, now open the RV so I can put the dogs in.”

“Alright, alright. This was your idea I remind you.” James walked around him again to open the RV door and bowed low. “After you your highness.”

“Oh shut the fuck up.” Aleks let the dogs’ leashes go and Mishka jumped right into the RV, while James had to help Ein in.

“You’re agreeing, no forcing me, to spend four weeks alone with just each other.” James pointed out as Aleks climbed into the RV and handed Celia to James before sitting in the driver’s seat, 

“Well, let’s go on an adventure!” Aleks said. James sat down in the passenger seat and held Celia in his lap while Aleks started the RV. James glanced back and saw Ein and Mishka already curled up on one of the couches, ready for a long drive. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So then, I spat blood at them and told them to go fuck themselves.” It was a few hours later and Aleks was telling this story as they drove along the 1.

“Wait where the fuck did you get blood? No one fucking hit you.” James laughed, running his fingers through Ein’s fur. 

“Do you remember all those fake blood capsules I bought like 3 years ago?”

“Oh my god, you’re fucking kidding me?”

“Nope, I had one behind a tooth so I broke it for dramatic effect. Of course like three minutes later Brett was breaking down the door and you were shooting everyone in sight.”

“Un-fucking-believable. I thought you got hit at least once.”

“Nope,” Aleks grinned at him for a second before turning back to the road.

“You dramatic piece of shit, I took care of you after that!” James started laughing, remembering how worried he’d been when Aleks had been taken and how he had taken him back to a personal safe house after. It hadn’t been the first time Aleks had been taken ever but it had been the first time since they left the Hub. But it had been that abduction that had led Aleks and James into what they were now, they didn’t call it dating but they were something.

“Earth to Nova!” Aleks broke through James’ thoughts.

“Shit!” James jumped and glared at Aleks.

“Where the fuck were you?” Aleks laughed and focused back on the freeway again.

“Remembering that shitty fucking safehouse.”

“The one where?”

“Yeah?”

“Ah, I can see why. Was it the sex? It was the sex wasn’t it.”

“AlekSANDR!” James yelled at him before dissolving into laughter. “You’re terrible and I’m going to the back with the dogs.” 

“Fine, don’t die. And be sure not to think about how you sound when-“

“SHUT UP!” James shoved his shoulder and carried Ein to the back. The RV had a single bedroom in the back, with a living room, dining room, and kitchen. It was basically a little apartment. He walked back to the living room and sat down on one of the armchairs with Ein. After a second Mishka jumped up onto the arm of the chair and got in his face for petting.

“Alright girls!” James laughed and pet them both, glancing back up to the front of the RV. He could see Aleks’ reflection in the rearview mirror. Aleks looked more relaxed than he had over the last few weeks. Even over the last few years. 

“Our first stop is going to be coming up in a minute! Buckle up!” James felt the RV lurch to the right and James scrambled to hold onto both of the dogs and keep himself from falling onto the floor.

“Warning! Give me some fucking warning next time,” James yelled, listening to Aleks laugh.

“Don’t be a pussy!”

“Bitch!” James felt the car slow and then stop. Aleks stood up and stretched before coming back to where James was now lying on the ground holding both dogs.

“C’mon. You’ll want to see this.” Aleks picked up the dog leashes and snapped one onto Mishka, dropping the other onto James’ chest. James sat up and clipped Ein’s leash on and followed Aleks. As soon as he stepped out of the RV he realized that they were on a beach.

“Aleks, we live next to a beach. Why are we here?” James asked, walking over to Aleks who was standing on the edge of the water.

“But we never sleep at the beach. And we can sleep here, have a bonfire, I got stuff for s’mores at Walmart. C’mon it’ll be fun.”

“That sounds fun,” James admitted.

“We have about twenty minutes before the sun is supposed to set, so let’s set up a fire.” Aleks turned and led Mishka back to the RV and attached her leash to the RV. James enjoyed the sea breeze for another moment before turning to join him.

“Alright I put some wood in the RV, can you grab the S’mores stuff?” Aleks said, climbing into the RV.

“Yeah, sure,” James said, following him in. He walked into the kitchen and started pulling out the stuff for s’mores when he heard a loud crash and Aleks swearing.

“Fucking shit! James! Why is my dining room table in the bathroom?!”

James started laughing hysterically, walking over to see Aleks who was standing next to the chair and glaring at it. 

“I got bored while you were trying to get your cat.”

“How much else is here?”

“I don’t know, I forgot.” James laughed again before turning back to get the s’mores ingredients and take them out to the small fire pit. He could hear Aleks grumbling behind him but he just laughed and left the RV.

“You’re a real piece of shit you know,” Aleks said, coming out with a bundle of wood in his arms and two chairs hanging over his shoulders.

“Oh, I know.” James took the wood from him and started setting up the fire. Within a few minutes, he had a nice blaze going and Aleks had the chairs set up close to the fire.

“Alright, you’ve wowed me. This is actually really nice Aleks.”

“Thanks, I had to bribe so many people to get permission to do this and keep it private.” Aleks walked past James to sit at the water edge and watch the sunset. After a second James walked over and sat shoulder to shoulder with him. 

“I’m glad you came out here with me. Not just for the sex but you know.” Aleks refused to look at James when he said that but James could see him blushing.

“Yeah, I know.” James reached out and gently brushed his hand against Aleks’ until Aleks finally held his hand. They sat there holding hands until the sunset, listening to the waves and the sound of their dogs playing.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ryanthemadbitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
